Ai Kanayo Retired
'First Name' Kanayo 'Last Name' Ai 'IMVU Name' ShadowValcore 'Nicknames' Kana Age 18 04/04 Gender female 'Height' 5'3" 'Weight' 110bs 'Blood type' A+ 'Behaviour/Personality' Kanayo is a sweet and thoughtful girl to those she knows and respects and knows what respect is for the clients of her clan. She knows her place and is vary obedient to the leader of her clan and does her job as she is asked. Graceful and elegant as she was raised she is still a quite woman speaking when spoken to though she has a bite when someone makes her angry or hurts someone she cares about. She knows how to fight and can if she has to and she can be vary outspoken at times but unless you know her vary well you would never know her vary well. She is able to take care of herself though she is only 18 she can hold her own with those older then her. She doesn't always act her age but usually she acts older then she actually is. 'Clan & Rank' Clan: Wakahisa Rank: Maiko 'What district do you live in?' District 2 'Relationship' Single 'Occupation' Maiko 'Fighting Stlye' ~Will Replace Tessenjutsu with own personal clan jutsu :3 So coming soon~ Aikido *the Japanese martial art that's goal was to create an art that practitioners could use to defend themselves while also protecting their attacker from injury. Aikido is performed by blending with the motion of the attacker and redirecting the force of the attack rather than opposing it head-on. This requires very little physical strength, as the aikidōka (aikido practitioner) "leads" the attacker's momentum using entering and turning movements. The techniques are completed with various throws or joint locks. 'Weapon of Choice' ~Coming Soon~ Allies/Enemies TBD 'Background' Kanayo was born in the Kamishichiken District she was a well behaved and quite young girl. When she was 7, her mother sent her to live with an Okiya (Japanese word for "Mother" that looks after the maiko and geiko. Pays for their kimono and their training.) and those within the Oka-san's house old would become her Onee-sans ("Big Sisters" Older Geisha's that lived within the house.) to help her to start her geisha training that would took place within the Wakahisa School built within Kamishichken to support the amount of girls, including Kanayo, coming into the new world of the Floating World. While studying she would also learn the art of Tessenjutsu using elegantly decorated fans that would look like any normal fan a geisha would have used in her performances. Her kind heart and pure ways would help her to become vary well trained in the ways of the geisha and of the Wakahisa. With her fighting skills she could hold her own on the streets if she had to, she was an excellent hostess-in-training and though she was young she was loyal and true to her clan. As she grew up she matured fast having not seen her mother since she was 7-years-old. Kanayo served her okiya with all she had when she turned 18 she finally was allowed to start working though still a maiko she was going to be allowed to work along side other geisha for the final stages of her training. She is still developing her skills as a geisha and still a vary pure and well behaved young lady. 'Statbook/Rap Sheet' 'Roleplay Selection' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ 'APPROVED BY' Chairwomen Nakayama: Nakayama Isabel (talk) 01:34, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Chairman Tasanagi (talk) 02:18, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Category:Wakahisa Category:RPC Category:Retired Bio